The Girl Who Knew Too Much
by KatietheEggie
Summary: Meet Eden: A mostly average girl. She's got an okay life that she's okay with. One Problem: She's been sucked into her favorite TV show! How will she cope with the burden of foreknowledge? Will she manage to survive? Read to find out! Please read this before judging I swear it isn't as bad as it looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys! New story, (sorry i suck) Anyways, I haven't written in a while because well, I don't have a good excuse but i'm sorry.**

 **I Don't Own Supernatural (that would be cool, no?)**

 **I ONLY own my OC.**

* * *

This is the story of how I died. No seriously. Unfortunately, that's not where it ends. Or begins, this isn't The Five People you meet in Heaven, guys. Stories can start at many different points in time, and sadly, mine began at birth. No, that isn't where I died. (Can people stop asking that?) It's where I caught someone's attention. A very powerful, very nasty someone, who had crossed worlds just to make my life Hell on Earth. You may think you know who this is, you may not, but I'll leave you to your theories.

Back to my birth. My story didn't begin directly during my birth. No, my story starts mere hours after the event. Everything had gone swimmingly, and I was safe in my mother's arms, my father, watching us lovingly. Then came nightfall. That's when everything went to shit.

The power went out, in the whole hospital. All lights blew up. I slept through the whole ordeal, not hearing the wails of the other children in the newborn center. Anyone on life support was ripped from life, the screaming of heart monitors filling the hospital.

In the midst of the chaos, one man walked in, with no trouble. He wasn't stopped, and he didn't stop until he reached the room where my parents resided.

Less than a minute after entering the room, he exited, leaving my father to grieve the sudden death of his wife. She lay on the bed, bleeding from a slash made to her stomach, traces of terror still present on her face. When the man walked out of the hospital eight minutes later, everything went quiet, and all that could be heard was the silence that suffocated the hospital.

* * *

Almost Eighteen Years Later…..

Squish. Squish. I walked up to the front porch, drained after hours of partying. With my high school graduation just around the corner, all of my classmates had decided that it would be a good idea to throw the biggest party of the year.

Tentatively knocking, I held my breath, preparing for the verbal lashing I would receive for being late. Foster parents don't enjoy waiting late into the night for their charges, I had learned that lesson many times. The door swung open, and Mrs. Collins' face washed over with relief when she saw me.

"Eden! Oh my god, we were worried! Where have you been! Who were you with?" She rattled off questions so quickly, I could barely keep up. I explained to her that my friends and I had just gone down to the lake to hang out before graduation. She led me inside, all the while scolding me for worrying her (Which made me feel good, no one had worried about me like that in a long time). Mr. Collins walked up to me, trying not to smile at his wife's behavior. You see, the Collins' had expressed multiple times that they had wanted to adopt me, but they were teachers, which means they couldn't afford it. That was fine with me, it just felt good to be loved. I was going to be turning Eighteen within a week after graduation, so they made me promise to keep in touch. They were the closest thing I had ever had to parents, and the nicest people on the planet.

"Don't worry Annie, I was just out with some friends. Nothing to worry about. Just a graduation party." She relaxed, but still had traces of suspicion on her face. "There were hundreds of kids, there." Before she could ask about the water, I explained that there had been a swimming pool, and some jerk had pushed me in. "In fact, I am really tired so I think I should just head up to bed. See you in the morning, love ya." And with that, I walked up the stairs, towards my bed.

* * *

"Annie! Stop messing with it! It's fine! Honestly." Even though I sounded agitated, I had the biggest grin on my face. Graduation day was finally here. I was in my cap and gown, and Annie would not stop fixing my cap. I pretended to be annoyed, but really, all I could think was about how I had made it. I was graduating, I had (foster) parents who loved me and were there for me, and I was happy. I spent ten years bouncing around from place to place, never knowing where I would go next, never knowing if I was loved. Then I landed with The Collins. They were patient and loving with a sixteen year old with trust issues and an attitude. They became my parents. I was the luckiest person in the world to have them with me at that moment.

"George, get the camera! Quick, before she runs away!" Annie joked, alluding to the fact that I had never liked getting my picture taken. I used to run away and hide from the camera. We took pictures, and ran to the stadium where I would receive my diploma.

We arrived at the stadium, grins plastered on our faces, about to blow from excitement. "Alrighty. We'll meet you at that flagpole afterwards, okay! You've gotta find your seat, and so do we!" I swear, they were the prime example of proud parents and it made my heart swell up with emotion. No. I would not cry. At least not until after.

That was a perfect day. Everything went as it should. The whole week was a dream.

Then my birthday came. That was not so fun.

I had moved out the morning of, and was living in a cozy apartment, with another girl who was in college.. I had a nice job at the local bookstore in town, and I planned on keeping it that way. I was finally going to be living on my own two feet.

I was at the Collins', spending the last day I would legally be under their care together. Nothing special, just binge-watched our favorite show together, (Supernatural, Bitch!) and went out to Olive Garden.

They dropped me off at my apartment, and I promised to come over every sunday for dinner, and to call if I ever needed anything.

I walked upstairs, and plopped onto my bed. I began to drift off, when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I would have ignored it, but my roommate said that she was never home before 9 and it was 8:30. So cue the suspicion.

I crept down the hall, with a bat I had elected to keep by my bed (I know, i'm smart) held in my hands. I was about to turn the corner, when I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around. I can't quite describe what happened in that moment, it was too fast. All I can say is that before I knew it, I was falling.

* * *

 **OH! What's gonna happen? Sorry this chapter is short, I promise the others will be longer!**

 **DFTBA! (Don't forget to be Awesome!)**

 **-Katie**


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello, lovelies!**

 **I'm back with a chapter 2!!! Yep, I'm committing (finally) to try and update sooner with my stories!!! I'll try to pump out a couple of chapters a month, eh?**

 **Anyways, I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL (no matter how much I want to) I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

~0~

I woke up with the biggest headache of the century. I opened my eyes to find moderate darkness, and a gun in my face.

Squeaking, I tried to scramble away, only to find I was handcuffed. To a bed. To make things worse, it wasn't even comfortable.

I looked up at my captor, and just about fainted. No. No. It couldn't be. He wasn't real. Yet there he was sitting there in all of his amazing Bobby Singer glory, pointing a gun at me.

"Holy shit." If my hands had been free, I would have facepalmed. Really, Eden? I meet one of my heroes, and the first thing I say is 'holy shit.' At least it wasn't worse. "I-I mean, what the- how? You're not real? What happened?" It was then I was hit with an epiphany. "I've gone insane. That's it. Either that or this is the weirdest goddamn dream I've ever had."

Bobby looked confused. "What the hell are you? You've passed every test, I've thrown at ya." I looked back at him, brows furrowed.

"I-I'm human. I'm pretty sure. Been human eighteen years now." Bobby cocked his rifle, putting me in a panic. "I swear! I'm telling the truth! I don't know what's going on! Please! You shoot me, I will die. You have to believe me!"

I wracked my brain for anything that might help me, but came up with nothing. "Please." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye. Bobby didn't look convinced, but he put the shotgun down.

"If you're human, then why and how, didja fall from the freakin' sky?" Now it was my turn to look confused.

"I WHAT?" Then I remembered. The noise in the kitchen, the tap on my shoulder, the yellow-

"Ya fell from the sky. Onto one of my cars. You don't just get knocked out from a fall like that. You die."

That stopped me in my tracks. "How can I make you believe me? Please. Just tell me and I'll do it! You want me to leave? I'll leave! You want me to stay here, then fine, I'll stay here. Cuffed to a bed frame, and slowly go insane. Please-" I choked on a sob. "I know just as much if not less than you do. Just please-" my voice died to a whisper. "Please don't hurt me."

Bobby softened at my words. It might have also been the fact that I was shaking like a leaf and tears were streaming down my face.

"I'm not gon' hurt ya." He went to unlock the cuff but stopped. "Not unless you give me a good reason to. And ya haven't yet." He unlocked the cuffs, and helped me into a sitting position. "Let's get ya something to drink."

~0~ 

He helped me out of the room, which I then learned was the panic room, and up the stairs, and gave me a big bottle of… something. I gulped it down, and cringed. Bobby chuckled lowly at my expression.

"Whiskey. It'll help ya calm down." He sat me down on the couch, and I finally took notice of the small bandage on my arm.

"I'm not a shifter." I mumbled, and he looked faintly amused.

"I know that now. Had to be sure." He draped a blanket on my shoulders and began to ask me about myself. The alcohol loosened my tongue, and I let it slip that I knew him from a tv show. He was surprised, suspicious, actually, but i was gettin tipsy and it all was comin out. I told him… a lot. Hints about the future (nothing too big, thank GOD.) but mostly about the past. Small thing from the show a demon couldn't have known about. And.. he believed me? No, I couldn't say that, but he definitely didn't flip out on me. Which was nice. In that moment I was quite fragile, and didn't need any shit from anyone.

"What year is it?" I asked, a little scared of the answer I might get.

"2001. Why?"

My mind went blank. I was born in 2000. I would be one year old right now. "I was born in the year 2000, Bobby. I- I'm so confused." The look on his face told me that he was just as confused as I was, but all he said was "we'll figure it out, girl." Which didn't make me feel much better.

He offered me a place to stay, and I accepted. (He probably just wanted to keep an eye on The Girl Who Knew too Much, the title I made up for myself just now) and he assigned me a room and I got comfy. I had read the fanfics. I probably wasn't making it home. Not that I didn't want to go home, I loved my life with The Collins' and my new freedom, but I wasn't gonna build up hope I knew was useless.

~0~

A month later…

"Hey Bobby, we're out of milk, so I'm just gonna… I trailed off, seeing him deep in conversation with someone. But not just anyone, no. Bobby was talking to Sam Winchester. Sam. Fucking. Winchester. Holy shit. "Hi." I walked forward, putting my hand out for him to shake, internally freaking out. "I'm Eden. You must be Sam."

Sam looked confused. "H-how did you know-" he stopped himself, and looked at Bobby. Bobby just shook his head and smiled. Sam turned back to me and took my hand. I smiled, and and he smiled back. God, he was just as hot as in the show. Younger, yeah, but HAWT. I was sure my cheeks were flaming. He smiled at me and I felt my knees weaken.

"So you're Eden. I've heard a lot. Nice to meet you." My smile grew. "You know the future? That's really cool!" My eyebrows raised in surprise. I hadn't expected him to comment on that, but okay.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda. Not everything, but a majority, I guess. It's really cool to meet you, Sam." I gushed, and a glimpse of Bobby's face told me that he thought it was hilarious. We had a pleasant conversation, and migrated to Bobby's couch. We eventually came to the topic of school when Sam asked me a question out of the blue.

"Do you know my future?" Sam asked and my face became a couple degrees hotter than it had been the entire conversation. Yes. I knew a lot about his future. Was I gonna say that? Probably not. Was I gonna say I'd seen him in the midst of sex onscreen? DEFINITELY NOT. Would I maybe say I knew a few things about him? Sure.

"I know...a couple of things." I cast a look at Bobby, wondering what exactly he had said about me. Sam looked apprehensive.

"Do you know how my Dad and Dean are gonna react?" My face screwed up in confusion, then smoothed out. Oh. He was talking about college. Of course. It would fit into the timeline, but I had to be sure.

"Are you talking about College?" Sam nodded, looking relieved.

"Yeah, I-I got a full ride to Stanford, and I drove out here for Bobby's advice, but he said you could help me, cause-you know." My face fell. I did know. I didn't want to tell him his Dad would kick him out, or that he would talk to either of them for four years, but I couldn't deny the Sam Winchester Puppy Eyes .

"I do know how they react Sam, but I don't know if I should, disclose that." Sam turned up the intensity of his puppy eyes and I melted. "Fine, fine." I look him in the eyes, feeling bad for what I was gonna say next. "They're not...happy. Your Dad, especially. I'm not sure about Dean. Just, don't say anything you'll regret." Sam nodded, looking a little sad. "Here." I grabbed a piece of paper as a pen laying nearby, scribbling down my number. "If you ever need anything, now you have my number." Sam took the paper, smiling gently.

"Sure. Thanks." We locked eyes and my cheeks grew red again.

"Anytime." Sam stood to leave, and I looked at my watch. We had been talking for almost an hour, I hadn't noticed. "Good luck at Stanford, Sam. Enjoy college."

Sam smiled, and he thanked me, saying that he'd keep in touch. I watched him drive away knees still a little weak. Bobby approached from behind, and I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking.

"Shut up." I snapped, knowing what he was thinking.

"I didn't say anything." He sounded smug. Ugh.

"You were thinking it. Don't." I responded as Bobby chuckled, moving away. "I'm gonna go get milk."

~0~

Three months after…

Bobby had taught me a crap ton. Some of which I already knew. Still he wouldn't let me hunt. Well screw him. I was an adult, he was giving me a place to stay, but he wasn't my father. So I snuck out, like any reasonable person.

Sam had actually kept in touch, which made me giggle like a kid everytime I got a text from him. Bobby found immense joy in making fun of me.

I was currently digging up the grave of the girl who had been murdered by some jerk and was terrorizing his family since he had already died. I heard footsteps coming towards me and froze. You've gotta be kidding me.

"So, looks like someone beat me here." Wait. I knew that voice. Holy. Crap. I looked toward the source, and almost screamed.

Dean Winchester was standing above me, smirking. I'll be honest, I had never really entertained the idea that I might meet him. I climbed out of the grave, looking at him, then at my progress. I had gotten pretty far, I think. I turned my gaze to Dean, probably looking green.

"You're Dean Winchester." Was the first thing out of my mouth. His smirk fell and his face became suspicious.

"How-"

"I'm Eden. I've been staying with Bobby Singer." His confusion melted back into smug comfort.

"So you're Eden. Bobby told me about you. Well, at least I don't have to awkwardly introduce myself." I smiled, feeling a little less sick, but probably didn't look any less green. "So whaddya day we finish this job, then maybe, go get a drink?"

My face changed from green to red real quick. Shut the front door. Was Dean Winchester, flirting with me?

"I'm eighteen." His face didn't change. "And I...don't drink."

"Oh," his face flooded with understanding. "Dinner then? His flirty smirk was back.

I was beet red and stuttering. "Uh, sur-sure!" Dinner with Dean Winchester. Why not?

Then the ghost girl attacked. Instead of going for me, she went after Dean. Which made sense, seeing as he looked much more intimidating than I did. I tossed him an iron crowbar, and he caught it deftly, spinning around and slashing her, dispersing her. I quickly dug, finally reaching the coffin. I didn't bother with opening it, I just used the shovel to smash it.

"Dean! Get the salt! It's inthe bag!" I dug my lighter out of my pocket, and caught the container he tossed me. I poured a crap ton of salt on the body. This girl had died not long ago, so I wasn't burning bones, I was burning a body. I turned the lighter on, and tossed it on the body, scrambling to get out of the grave. Dean help haul me up, and at the top, we watched the body burn.

"Smells like barbecue." Dean commented, his lips quirked up in a half smile. I hit him on the chest chastising him, but I couldn't keep the amused grin off my face.

~0~

Later that night, Dean and I sat on opposite sides of a booth, laughing. Yes your suspicions are correct: He is a smooth motherfucker.

He asked me questions about me, and yes, he knew about my tv show story. He didn't believe it completely, but he didn't call me crazy, which was a relief. I told him I knew an exorcism by heart to which he responded with: "If I ever run into one, I'll give you a call." I blushed when he complimented me, and I complimented him back. I told him I had met sam, and was keeping in touch with him. Dean suddenly became serious, asking how he was. I have him an update, telling him that Sam was fine, he was having a good time, and he missed Dean. Dean relaxed at that. We ordered and of course, Dean got a burger. I got one too, and we ate, talking about favorites. Favorite food, favorite color, favorite place to be, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. When dessert came, Dean and I ordered pie, to which he asked: "will you marry me?" And I laughed, making him laugh.

Later, I drove back to Bobby's, still grinning. Dean was great. He was like the big brother I never had. Over the course of the evening, I could see him transition from trying to get laid to trying to make a friend. Dean was great, but not my type.

The job was only a couple towns over so it took me three hours tops to get back. When I finally did arrive, I was greeted by a pissed off Robert Singer. Which is something you never want to encounter. Yikes. It took some serious groveling to get him to back down.

~0~

That November (a couple months later), I got a text from Sam.

Sam: hey

Eden: hey! What's up? How's Stanford?

Sam: it's great!

Sam: I've even met a girl! We're going out tonight

My heart sank. I didn't know why. I should happy for him. I was about to respond when he sent another text that made my blood run cold.

Sam: her name's Jessica. I think you two would really get along. You should stop by and meet my friends.

...so this is when he meets Jess. I could warn him, tell him to back off, but that might just make him mad. I could change everything. This moment, right now. I was just about to warn him, when a thought hit me:

What if changing it makes it worse?

I could stop Jess' death, but that wouldn't stop Azazel. No. He would get Sam, one way or another. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. What am I supposed to say? 'Don't date her because she'll die and break your heart?' No. He wouldn't believe me.

Eden: that sounds great! Have fun! I'll see when I can stop by! Sooner or later!

Sam: make it sooner rather than later. I've missed seeing you.

Dammit Sammy. Why did he have to say stuff like that?

Eden: I've missed you too.

And with that I flipped my phone shut. What was I supposed to do now?

~0~

 **And that's all folks! Whaddya think? I wrote this during church today cuz I was bored. Oops.**

 **Anyways, DFTBA!! Have a wonderful day! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Wow! Chapter 3? I know, I know I'm pathetic. I have zero social life so I do this instead.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SPN, ONLY MY OC.**

~0~ 

If you're thinking about maybe driving from South Dakota all the way to California, don't. Just don't do it. I did, because I'm a wonderful friend, but it was a NIGHTMARE. Holy cannoli, don't. It took me 30 hours to get there, with a three-hour break for sleep, and rest stops along the way.

When I finally arrived at Stanford I was ready to stab someone. I pulled up to Sam's apartment, thinking back to that conversation we'd had. He'd gone on to tell me about his friends: Brady, Zach, Becky, Tj, and his girlfriend, Jessica. Everytime Sam mentioned her I could feel the guilt sitting in the pit of my stomach grow. I could stop it before he got too attached. I was so guilty that I couldn't refuse Sam anything, as if that would make up for it. So I was spending New Year's Eve at Stanford. It wasn't gonna be so bad, Sam was letting me stay in the spare bedroom in his apartment.

When I finally reached his apartment, I took a deep breath before knocking. I waited a moment, until the door opened to reveal Sam.

"Eden!" He smiled, lighting up the hall, clearing my skin, and making flowers bloom. I smiled back at him, forgetting every worry. "Come in, come in! How was the drive? Not too bad, I hope?" I shook my head, and he helped me in. "Sit down, you're probably tired." I sat, a breath escaping my lips as I did so.

"Thanks. This is the last time I drive across the country for you, remember that." I laughed, making Sam smile. "Where is this girlfriend of yours? I wanna meet her."

As if summoned, a figure walked into the room. "Jess." Sam greeted, walking towards her. "You're home early."

"Don't complain. Emma decided to go to bed, so her birthday party was cut short." She turned to me. "You must be Eden. I've heard a lot about you!" We talked for a minute, and Jess guided me to the extra room, telling me to make myself at home.

The next week went great. I met Sam's friends. They were pretty nice. Brady, Sam's best friend (after me, of course) gave me the creeps though. I was pretty sure he was a demon, but I didn't want to screw anything up.

The only thing that wasn't so great was the feeling I got whenever I saw Sam with Jess. She was so good for him, and I was too afraid to stop it. I could stop her death. But I was a coward. She made him happy. Who was I to take them from him? Even though it would cause him pain later, he deserved the happiness now, while he could get it.

Unfortunately, Jess and I became fast friends. She was so nice, goddammit! It was hard not to like her. When I was just about to leave, she gave me a cute necklace, saying that it reminded her of me.

"Welp, New Years was fun, we laughed, we drank, and we nearly got arrested. I had fun Sam. Thanks for inviting me. But all good things must come to an end. Back to the real world."

Sam looked at me for a moment, puzzled. "Why don't you go to college? We could easily get you some transcripts, maybe you could come here, stay in the extra bedroom for a few years instead of a few days."

I sighed, knowing he would have asked me that. "Sam, I couldn't go to school knowing what's out there. That I could stop it. I'd be sitting in math and worrying if someone had died, and I could've stopped it. As much as I want an education, I want to help people more. And you can do that at school, yes, but I need to keep moving. So why don't you do that for me, eh? Help people as… a lawyer or something. Or a Doctor. A lawyer would be more fun though." I winked at him, having a little fun with the timeline. Maybe he'll be a doctor instead. Changing Channels would be funnier. "I gotta go. Demon omens in Utah, the land of my childhood. See ya around, Sam!"

With that I got in my car, and headed for the beehive state.

~0~ 

If there is anyone you do not wanna piss off, it's John Winchester. I'd kinda hoped I would never run into him, it it seemed as though luck was not on my side.

I ran into him in American Fork, Utah. Yes, we did both work the demon case. Yes, it was the one I mentioned to Sam. No, Dean was not there, John had sent him off to work on a ghost case a couple of towns over.

It was horrid. He worked with me only because I knew more about demons than he did. It was nice, because he was John Winchester, yeah, but only I had watched the TV show about his sons' lives. So I knew a significant amount.

"Exorsizmas te 

Omnis immundus spiritus

Onmis satanica postestas

Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii

Omnis congretatio et sects diabolica 

Ergo Draco maledicte

It ecclesiam tuam secura 

Tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus 

Audi nos."

"Audios, bitch." I finished exorsizing the demon, sending it back to hell. I ran to the body, checking for life signs, before sighing. The demon had killed the vessel.

I looked up to see John staring at me with a curious expression. "What?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"You just remind me of my boys. A lot." I sat back on my heels, giving him a hard look.

"I know your boys."

"Then you know that that was a compliment." I didn't stop staring at him, curious. This man did care about his boys, just was a little screwed up, and didn't know how to show that affection properly.

"You push them too hard." I decided to stand up for the two boys that had changed my life, both on and off screen. "

"Why?"

John sighed at my question. "Because I don't know how else to raise them." I stared at him for a long moment, keeping his gaze.

"Well, you may have screwed it up a fuckton, but you've got some mighty amazing sons." He nodded, and we parted ways.

~0~

The next three years were spent hunting with Bobby, teaming up with Dean every once and a while, and visiting Sam. I Helped Bobby build the panic room, and stashed some stuff in there for when we'd get trapped in their because of the witnesses. Or, the Boys would. Dean wouldn't be selling his soul. Nope. I was. And maybe, because I wasn't Michael's vessel, we could prevent the apocalypse. I Didn't see John again after that night with the demon, and honestly, I was glad. It was really awkward.

"Hey Sam, how're you doing? Good." I paused, hearing his confusion and worry on the other line. He had been thinking about proposing to Jess, and the guilt ate at me whenever he talked about it. "Nothing's wrong, just checking in." I changed the subject, knowing he didn't have much time left, with Jess. With Stanford. With any hope of a normal life.

"Good luck on the LSAT, yep, hope to see you soon, gotta go bye." Our conversations had been short lately, because I couldn't talk to him for long without wanting to cry. So I filled the void with hunting. I killed vamps, I killed wendigos, I killed werewolves. I had been busy the last few years. So busy, in fact, that I had made a name for myself in the hunting community. It had started when I found a demon, and had decided it would be best to torch his bones. He was eating babies, he had to go. It was disgusting. A few other hunters witnessed, the events, I don't quite remember their names. But they had spread the word. I don't even know how they knew my last name, I guess Bobby told them.

It was a bit dramatic for my tastes, but I was pretty sure I was the first person in centuries to actually kill a demon, which felt nice.

Eden Wilder, the Demon Killer.

The Demon Killer. That would get me into trouble later, but at that moment, it sounded badass.

So I let them spread it.

A lot of people knew me just as The Demon Killer, so I would introduce myself with just my name, and they'd be confused, 'cuz they'd heard that before, and Dean or Rufus or someone told them the title, and suddenly I had fans. I had people who wanted my autograph. I KILLED ONE DEMON. Geez Louise, you'd think I'd killed a thousand.

Bobby thought it was hilarious. At 22, I had become famous in the hunter community. It wasn't half bad though, people bought me drinks and didn't mess with me. So I kept doing it. I didn't kill every demon I came across, cuz i didn't know where all of their bones were, but I did an awful lot of exorcisms. A lot of beheading, and a lot of stabbing.

~0~

There weren't a lot of demons topside, as the gates of Hell had not been opened yet, but I'm pretty sure I sent a lot of them back down. It wasn't until one particular demon that I realized that within a few years, a lot of the demons I had sent down would be back when the gates of Hell were opened, and they'd be back unhappy. That demon was named Luke, stupid, right? A demon named after a prophet in the Bible.

He'd babbled about how everyone in hell knew who I was, and everyone wanted to slice me open. It wasn't comforting. So I sent him back to the fiery pit.

~0~ 

Not long after that pleasant encounter, I got a call from Dean. They were dealing with a demon. Dean didn't know that of course, but the second he started talking about airplanes, I knew. I nearly dropped the phone at hearing that I would show up so late in the game, knowing that I had already missed the first few episodes. Jess had already died. Sam hadn't even called. Not gonna lie, it hurt. Jess had become my friend too.

He hadn't even shot me a text. I

I showed up at the motel they were staying at and checked into a room. Dean told me that they had just heard the recording from the cockpit, and I had luckily been less than 45 minutes out dealing with a poltergeist.

I texted Dean, telling him I was there, and he told me he was at the copy store. I quickly drove there, catching Sam in the middle of berating Dean for pretending to be Homeland Security.

"Heya boys!" I greeted walking down the sidewalk toward them. Dean turned to me, grinning ear to ear. Sam, on the other hand, quickly contorted his face into a scowl and turned away from me, and I frowned. What had flapped his jacks? (Get it? Flapjacks? Eh, forget it)

"Hey, it's Eden, killer of demons!" Dean practically yelled, making Sam look puzzled. I just scowled. "How are you?" I walked over, and shot back: "I should be asking you that question. Still lookin' for your dad?" Sam's mood seemed to worsen at that. I decided to try and avoid the topic of Jess, worried that if I mentioned it, he might try to slice me open.

"Yep, can you help? We could use your expertise." Sam scoffed at Dean's compliment, and Dean looked at me, asking a silent question: Does he know what you've done? I shook my head, indicating that no, he doesn't. It doesn't matter. Dean seemed smug at this, as if I had just told him he had won 30 bucks.

It wasn't comforting.

He turned to Sam, definitely about to say something about that stupid name and how I got it but I cut him off.

"So, show me what we've got." Sam went straight into detective mode,

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recording." We got in the car, not willing to let passerby hear EVP. "Listen." Then he played it. It sounded like muted talking at first, but then a creepy voice rasped, "no survivors." And I grimaced. Their first demon. They didn't even realize what this meant for them, but I wasn't gonna tell them.

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Dean. This was before all of those people on the plane died. The thing that did this, wanted no survivors. No survivors was the plan, obviously, but that didn't happen."

Dean looked contemplative. "What're you thinkin, a haunted flight?" He looked at me and Sam.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes, and ships, like phantom travelers. Or remember flight 401?"

Dean nodded his head. "Right. The one that crashed, and the airline salvaged some of its parts and put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"I see." I chirped.

"Yep."

Sam looked down. Then up. "Maybe we got a similar deal."

Then they started talking about the survivors and who they wanted to talk to. I had parked my car quite a ways away, closer to the motel. I didn't wanna walk back.so I elected to stay in the backseat.

We went to talk to Max Jaffey, and not to brag, but I did pretty well. Laying on the sympathy seemed to make him loosen up. I froze when he began to describe the man.

"There was this… man. And he had these, these eyes. These uh, black eyes." Shit. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Max gave us a description of what happened, but I didn't really listen. I thought of all that demons would do to these boys. I worried about whether I would be able to stay with them to help them through it, or if I would die first. If everything went to plan, I would probably die.

"He opened the emergency exit. But- but that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like, 2 tons of pressure on that door." Sam and Dean looked at me.

"Did, did he seem to appear and—disappear rapidly—it would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked quietly.

Max stared for a moment before speaking. "What are you, nuts?" He laughed. "He—was a passenger, he was sitting right in front of me." We sat for a moment, before wrapping it up and leaving.

Later we drove up together at the house of the man who had died. We decided it would save gas if we went together.

"So here we are," Sam said. "George Phelps, seat 20C."

Dean hummed in acknowledgement, cutting the engine. We all stared at the house in thought.

"Man I don't care how strong you are," Dean started, opening his door and getting out, Sam and I following suit. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open an emergency door during a flight." We stood facing the house.

"Not If you're human, Deano." I said, leaning backward on the car. Sam turned around to us, thinking face on.

"But maybe this guy George was something else, some kind of creature maybe, in human form?"

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean deadpanned, gesturing to the house. We turned back to the house in doubt.

"Not really. Welp, let's go find out." I quipped, and we walked up to the door.

Within a few minutes, we were seated inside the house, speaking to the wife. Sam picked up a picture of the man. "This is your husband?" He asked gently, looking at her.

The grieving woman took a moment to reply. "Yes, that was my George." She nodded.

"And you said he was a, dentist?" Dean asked, and gestures to the picture.

"Mhmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly?" She continued, and we looked at each other. She began to get teary-eyed. "For him to go like that—" she choked up, unable to continue.

"How long were you married?" I asked, trying to be gentle.

"13 years."

"And in all that time, did you ever notice anything—strange, about him? Anything, out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned.

Mrs. Phelps looked at little confused.

"Well, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." She informed, and the boys and I all looked at each other.

We said our goodbyes and condolences, and left."I mean, it goes without saying, it just doesn't make any sense."

"A middle aged dentist with an ulcer isn't exactly evil personified." Dean quipped. "You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSP warehouse, check out the wreckage." We stopped walking. Sam let out a breath of laughter.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

Thirty minutes later, I was standing by the car, waiting for the boys outside of a suit shop in my pantsuit and black stilettos. I vaguely remember that we were gonna have to run, so I had gone with the pants. I could have gotten away with flats in a skirt, but I wasn't gonna wear a skirt. My caramel hair was in a tight pony tail, and I had upped the make up to professional/sexy setting. In case I had to do some distracting. I would have been more prepared, but I wasn't quite sure what lies ahead. I knew the general gist of episodes, but the more time that went by the more I forgot. I was startled from my thoughts when the store door opened again.

Dean walked out, looking very uncomfortable. "Aw man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." He griped.

"No you don't," I said, drawing their attention. Dean's eyes widened, looking me up and down. His gaze landed on my shoes. "Stilettos? I never thought I'd see the day that you wore heels voluntarily, Eden." He flirted and with a breath of laughter I pushed off the car, walking towards them. Sam was having trouble fixing his tie, so I straightened it.

"Relax. The heels are just a precaution." At their confused looks I scoffed. "In case we need a distraction." Understanding flooded their faces. "By the way, You don't look like a Blues brother. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance." And I turned around, climbing into the car.

At the warehouse, we flashed our badges, getting quick access into the storage unit with the wreckage. I gasped when I saw the damage done to the aircraft. It was totaled. There was a print on the floor, showing what shaped and size the plane was, and the remains in the place they would have been.

Dean got out his handy-dandy EMF reader, and I tuned out the boys when Sam asked about it.

"Check out the emergency door handle." I took a close look, seeing sulfur. I sighed, letting the boys take over the discussion. Sam scraped off some sulfur quickly, and we hightailed it outta there. I pulled off my heels, holding them as I walked, then the alarm went off and we booked it. We ran to a fence, and I threw my shoes over the top and Dean's jacket so we could get over the barbed-wire without being cut. With that, I hopped over the fence deftly and grabbed my shoes.

"These monkey suits do come in handy." Dean quipped after grabbing his jacket, and we were off once again.

After hopping in the car and driving away, tires squealing, we headed back over to Dean's friend, I forgot his name. We showed him the remains we had collected and he took a look.

"This stuff is covered in sulfur." He confirmed.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look." Once he said that, there was banging coming from the warehouse, along with some very creative language. "If you three will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Dean walked around to the microscope and looked at the sulfur before turning back to us.

"You know there's not very many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue. " he said, and they looked at me.

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked, and I nodded grimly.

"It explains why a mortal man would have the strength to open up the emergency hatch." Dean said, and I cast my eyes downward.

"I know it's not your guys' usual deal, but, you've gotta get used to it. This may be your first demon but it won't be your last." I explained, and Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, because you know the future." He gave me the classic Winchester bitchface, with more resentment in his glare.

"What is your problem, Sam? Ever since I showed up in town you've been hostile. Spill!" I stood, glaring right back at him.

"Oh, if you'd known the future then why did Jessica die, huh? You were friends, if you know the future, why did you sit back and say nothing?" Sam was almost shouting at this part, stepping forward menacingly. I said nothing, tears in my eyes. "Or have you been lying this whole time?"

"Why would I lie, Sam? I've got no reason to! I wanted to save her, but I couldn't! There was nothing I could have done!"

"You could have told me!"

"And have you die too? I think not! I'm sorry, Sam, I am. Jess and I were friends, and not telling you killed me. But it wouldn't have mattered! She would have died no matter what I did!" I was breathing heavily. "And I have to live with that. I'm sorry. It shouldn't have been this way. But I couldn't have stopped it. No matter what I did. And I hate myself for that." And I walked out.

Looking back on it, maybe walking all the way back to the motel we were staying at wasn't a good idea for someone in six-inch heels, but I wasn't gonna wait for the boys. I finally arrived to my room. I closed the door behind me, and broke down. Sobbing pathetically, I'm pretty sure everyone in the motel heard. After awhile I managed to get it together, and changed into jeans and a flannel over a t-shirt that said Not Today Satan which was very funny to me. Slipping on my converse, (sue me, I'm still adjusting to not being in 2018) I walked up the the boys room door, knocking. After a few moments, Dean came to the door and let me in.

"Nice shirt." He commented, opening the door wider for me to squeeze through. I walked in, Sam looking at me apologetically, but ignored him.

"So we gonna exorcise this bitch or what?" I said, my face becoming a mask of determination. I sat down, getting comfortable on Dean's bed.

The man himself scoffed, drawing our attention. "What?" Sam and I asked simultaneously.

"I don't know, I mean, this isn't our normal gig. Demons, they don't want anything—just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big." He paused. "I wish Dad was here." There was a pause.

"Well, he's not. And this kinda is a gig I've taken a couple of times, so, I can help you out." Sam looked at me weird, but before I could explain further, Dean interrupted me.

"She killed a demon. By herself. Burned its bones. It sounded badass." I sighed. Of course he would condense it into that.

"It's not that simple. A lot of demons can't be killed like that, not easily. I was lucky to find it's bones, but a lot of demons would not let you find out where their bones are. So, that's not gonna work this time. Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes." I couldn't believe I was telling Sam and Dean Winchester about demons. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Huh.

Just then Dean got a call from that guy, Jerry, telling him that the pilot, Chuck had just died in a plane crash. After he hung up Sam spoke.

"Another crash?"

"Yup. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"...Nazareth." Cue the music.

~0~

After we talked to Jerry, and figured out that the demon was going after all of the survivors, we hightailed it to the nearest airport. Sam and I called all of the remaining survivors and none of them planned on flying anytime soon, except for one.

The flight attendant, Amanda Walker.

We ran in the airport, right up to the flight plan screen thingies. "Right There. They're boarding in 30 minutes." Sam panted.

"Okay, we still have some cards to play." I stated. "We need to find a phone." Dean caught onto my plan and grabbed a nearby phone.

He tried to charm her into leaving the airport, but Amanda would not be swayed. "Damn it! So close!" Dean whispered, frustrated.

"Alright. Plan B. We need to get on that plane." I said, and when Dean started to protest, I cut him off. "I know how you feel about flying Dean, but we don't really have a choice, do we?" I stared at him, seeing, and knowing my point got across, I continued. "We need to get on that plane, find the demon, and exorcise it. Sam you get the tickets, Dean and I will get anything from that truck that will make it through security. Meet back here in five. Okay?" Sam nodded, and I grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him outside, where we grabbed what we could.

"Look, I kind of, have this problem with—"

"Flying? I know Dean, but you're gonna have to get over if for now. I'm sorry. Get over it, or 100 people die tonight." I paused, thinking. "Or, you could just let me and Sam take this one, if you want?" Dean looked at me like I'd said that I like to breath in farts.

"No! You said it yourself that plane's gonna crash! You guys aren't going in alone!"

"Then grow a pair and get moving, Dean!" And I pushed him inside, towards his worst fear.

~0~

Okay, in hindsight, I felt kind of bad for bullying Dean into coming on that plane, but he wasn't gonna let us go alone, so there wasn't really a third option.

The next thing I knew, we were on the plane, preparing for takeoff. I was seated in between the boys, watching Dean nervously flip through a magazine.

"Just try to relax." Sam teased, smirking st his brother.

"Just try to shut up." Dean retorted, and I unsuccessfully held in a laugh. "You too, kid." He growled at me. Sam smiled at our antics and his jumpy brother.

The engines grew louder, and the plane began to take off. As we got higher, Dean looked more and more scared, When the landing gear was brought in, he grabbed the armrest and his breathing grew rapid.

After we had been up a few minutes, I was reading a book that I had loved back home as a kid. Percy Jackson. The first book had come out only a few months before, and I was excited to read it again. I was brought out of my book when Dean started humming a song. Sam and I put our reading materials down and looked over at Dean, listening closely.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Calms me down." Dean didn't even look our way, staring at the headrest in front of him.

"Look, man-" Sam scoffed. "I get you're nervous alright? But you got to stay focused."

"Okay." Dean had a look on his face that told me that his dinner might just make a guest appearance in a minute.

"Dean, calm yourself. We have less than 32 minutes." I chided, nervous that he was gonna barf all over me.

"Or whoever it's possessing anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"On a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy," Dean managed.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?" I whispered, annoyance pulsing through me.

"Now, who is it possessing?" Sam inquired, leaning towards us slightly.

"Ten bucks it's the guy kicking my seat," I grumbled, ready to break the dude's nose. This made Dean smile a little, the tension in the air lightening up. Sam and Dean started discussing who it could be, and I went through the exorcism in my head, making sure I would remember it. Knowing that Dean was gonna talk to Amanda, I interrupted. "I'll go talk to Amanda, you guys stay here."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam countered, trying to cover all of the bases.

"Well, I'm not gonna pour holy water on her, that's not subtle, no I'll just go see if she flinches when I say the name of God." I unbuckled my seat belt and went to go back, but Sam stopped me.

I turned to him. "Say it in Latin." I frowned.

"I know." I turned to go again.

"Hey!" I turned back to him.

"What?!" I growled, just wanting to leave.

"Uh, in Latin it's Christo."

"Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot!" And I went. I walked to the back of the plane, finally reaching the area where Amanda was stocking up the food trolley thing. I walked through the curtains, catching her eye. "Hi," I said, a little nervous.

She smiled at me. "Hi," She stocked more cups. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no, I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier, it helps me feel better to walk around a bit." I shifted nervously, making a small walking motion with my hand.

"Oh, it happens to the best of us."

"Well, of course, being a stewardess, flying comes easily to you, I'd bet."

She laughed. "Well, you'd be surprised,"

"Really? You're a nervous flier?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, maybe--a little bit."

"How is it that being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?" She grabbed some napkins, expression turning uncomfortable.

"It's a long story." She said, tone clipped.

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything," I paused. "Have you...ever considered other occupations?"

She thought about that. "No. Look-- everybody's scared of something, I'm just-- I'm not gonna let it hold me back."

She was a little too calm. "Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Eden Christo." I held out my hand for her to shake. She smiled, albeit confused, and I elaborated. "Yeah, Christo, It's a weird surname, I get that a lot. My family wasn't even Christian!" She laughed at that, and I held out my hand for her to shake, which she did. "I should probably get back to my seat, my brothers will wonder where I went." Amanda nodded, and I walked back to my seat.

I sat down in my seat. "Welp, she has gotta be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"She's not possessed?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"You said Christo?" I nodded.

"There is no demon in her, 100% guarantee." Sam sighed as I buckled my lap belt.

"So if it's on the plane it could be anyone, anywhere." The plane shook.

"Come on, that can't be normal!" Dean burst out.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam soothed, but Dean didn't calm down.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash okay, so stop treating me like I'm frigging four!" He snarled, going into panic mode.

"Dean, you need to calm down." I chided, feeling like I was talking to a four-year-old.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Sam was much better at this than I was. He was a pro in comforting. I could make stupid puns to lighten the mood but now wasn't the time.

"Guys, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It's not helping."

I was done listening to this. "Dean you're panicking, which means that you're wide open to demon possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now. Capishe?" I snarled, getting in Dean's face. Dean, seeing my point, took several deep breaths, looking kinda dumb but I didn't say anything.

Sam opened up John's journal, flipping to an exorcism. "Now, I've found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work-- the Ritual Romano." I hadn't heard of it before.

"Hmm. What do we have to do?"

Sam exhaled. "It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body--it makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

I wrinkled my nose. "And this is something we're doing on purpose? Don't we want it less powerful? How does it get more powerful?"

"Well it doesn't need to possess someone anymore, it can just wreak havoc on its own." He replied.

"Delightful. And the second part-- it sends it back to hell, right? Because if it doesn't we're gonna have some issues." I mused, looking at Sam incredulously.

"It does, don't worry. Now we gotta find it."

I was walking up and down the isles with my EMF reader, made much better than Dean's, I assure you, and I got bubkis. I walked up to Dean, Sam following close behind me, and grabbed his shoulder, startling him.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"Got anything? Either of you?" I asked, and they both shook their heads.

"How much time we got?" Dean asked.

"Roughly 15 minutes," Sam looked a little nervous. "Maybe we missed somebody," He wondered, and I shook my head.

"No, we got everyone, the only people we didn't check are in the cockpit."

At that moment, Both EMF meters went off, and the bathroom door opened. Dean and I locked eyes, and we looked up to see the copilot. Sam saw our strange behavior and asked what was wrong, and Dean replied for both of us.

"Christo." And with that one word, the copilot shivered and turned to us, eyes coal black. He stared at us for a moment, the re-entered the cockpit quickly, and The boys and I locked eyes. Shit.

We were walking to the back of the plane, Sam shaking his head at what we were about to do. "She's not gonna believe this," Sam griped.

"12 minutes dude!" Dean shot back as we went through the curtains. Our entrance alerted Amanda to our presence, and she turned to greet us.

"Oh, hi!" She walked forward a few steps towards us. "Flight's not too bumpy for you I hope," I smiled nervously, hoping she wouldn't flip out.

"That's actually what we needed to talk to you about." Sam closed the curtains.

"Um, okay, what can I do for you?"

I paused. She was gonna flip her shit. "Alright, this is gonna sound nuts, but we don't have time for the whole, "the truth is out there" speech right now--" Sam interrupted me.

"Look, we know you were on Flight 2485," Amanda looked wary, and a little frightened.

"Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't a mechanical failure." He finished, and Dean took over.

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here and now." Amanda began to speak again.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm very busy, I--"

I put up my hands to stop her. "Whoa whoa. Just wait. We're not gonna hurt you, okay? Listen to me. The pilot, from Flight 2485--he's dead." I put it bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Amanda's voice rose in pitch. "Chuck's dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. Now that's two plane crashes in two months. Doesn't that strike you as strange?" Amanda looked at a loss for words. "Amanda, there was something wrong with Flight 2485, and there is something wrong with this flight too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean said, dead serious, and Amanda looked petrified.

"On-- on 2485, there was this man, h--he had these eyes."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't understand, what're you asking me to do?"

"Get the copilot, bring him back here," Dean instructed.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" She asked, anxious.

"Don't have time to explain, we just need to talk to him, okay?"

"But how am I supposed to get the copilot--"

I cut in "Whatever it takes, Just tell him something's broken back here, whatever you have to to get him here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit,"

"Do you know that I could lose my job if-"

"Amanda, you're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out, okay?" We all stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Okay." and she went past us toward the cockpit. We watched as she walked to the cockpit, directing the copilot in our direction. When they started walking our way, we turned and got everything we were gonna need. Dean handed Sam John's journal, Sam got out the holy water, and I got out the duct tape.

"Now what's the problem?" The copilot asked right before I fucking decked him, grabbing him and wrestling him to the ground getting a piece of duct tape and taping his mouth shut, and held him down by sitting on him.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!?"

Dean answered for me. "We are gonna talk to him." And he poured holy water on the guy, helping me hold the demon down. The holy water burned him, steam curling up from him.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with him?" she started to freak out. Sam turned to her.

"Look, we need you calm, and we need you outside the curtain, don't let anybody behind it, okay?" She stumbled over words, freaking out. "Can you do that? Amanda,"

I turned my full focus to the demon upon hearing her breath out an "okay," and punched him in the face. "Hurry up, Sam, we can't hold him for much longer," Sam poured more holy water on the copilot and began chanting Latin. It worked for a moment before the demon knocked the holy water from Sam's hand, and threw me and Dean off of him. He punched Sam, knocking him to the side, and I quickly climbed back on top of him, letting Sam continue the exorcism.

He hit Dean and I off again and ripped off the duct tape on his mouth, grabbing Sam shirt. "I know what happened to your girlfriend." It said, sounding like multiple tortured voices all at once. Sam stopped, shocked. "She must have died screaming. Even now she's burning!" I got up and Dean punched the demon in the face, climbing on top of him.

"Sam!" I ground out, trying to keep the demon down. He continued speaking Latin.

"I got him!" He said once he finished the first part, and helped us hold the demon down as it dry-heaved, being expelled from its host. What we didn't notice was the demon kicking the notebook into the aisle of the seats, right before the black smoke left the body, entering the air vent. "Where'd he go?"

"He's in the plane," Dean said, letting go of the poor man the demon had possessed.

"Hurry up, let's finish this." Sam ran out to the aisle, towards the notebook.

Just then, the plane lurched. The lights turned strobe. Dean fell back towards the wall, and I grabbed a seat, trying to stay upright. The whole aircraft began to nosedive. I yelled out many curses, I was not proud of them. I also may have screamed like a little girl. Also not proud. I couldn't keep track of Sam through the ordeal, not until he knelt from his position on the floor, shouting latin through the chaos, expelling the demon. Abruptly, a bolt of lightning hit the craft, electricity arcing through the cabin.

As quickly as it began, the chaos ended. The plane righted itself, and everything calmed down. I loosened my iron grip on the seat I was holding onto, and my knees gave out.

I landed on all fours, laughing with relief. We hadn't died. I stood, taking deep breaths and locking eyes with Sam.

"We did it."

Back at the airport, I was given a very comfy shock blanket. We stood off to the side, and I locked eyes with Amanda, catching her mouth, 'thank you.' I nodded and gave her a tight smile. I turned to the boys with a "let's get out of here," and turned to leave. The boys stopped behind me, and I waited ahead to give them some space for their classic, 'end-of-episode brotherly moment' When I caught the tail end of what Dean was saying I walked back to them.

"Trust me, Sam. That demon didn't know what it was talking about. All demons know how to do is lie" He gave me a tight smile and patted me on the shoulder. We started for the doors when Sam stopped me again.

"Listen, Eden. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. It wasn't your fault Jess died, and I'm just trying to find someone to blame. There are some things that you're not gonna be able to change, and I should know that. Nevertheless, I shouldn't have talked to you like that,"

I listened to him for a moment before giving him a smile. "Sam, I get it. You don't have to apologize, I overreacted. Your anger was directed at me, and rightfully so. I just… I was just scared, and I shouldn't have been. I should be apologizing to you," Sam shook his head.

"No, you don't." That made me smile again.

"We friends again?" Sam smiled and nodded at me.

"Yeah. friends again," And he gave me a hug.

"You kids gonna come outside so we can go, or are you gonna talk about your feelings all night?"

~0~

The next morning we talked to Jerry, going over what had happened. "Nobody knows what you three did, but I do. A lot of people could've been killed. Your dad's gonna be real proud," He held out his hand for us to shake, individually.

"We'll see you around Jerry," Sam said softly, shaking his hand. Dean shook his hand next, then me. I turned to the car door just as Dean thought of something.

"You know, Jerry, I meant to ask you. How did you get my cell phone number anyway? I've only had it for like, six months."

"Your dad gave it to me," Sam and I turned back to him at that.

"What?" We chorused.

Dean looked confused. "When did you talk to him?"

"Well-- I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, his voice message said to give you a call," Jerry started to walk away again. "Thanks again, guys," And he left.

I turned back to the car, opening the door when Dean stopped me. "Eden."

My head snapped up. "Yeah?"

The boys exchanged a glance. "We were wondering if you'd like to tag along, help us find our dad," He paused, and Sam finished.

"We figured, that maybe three heads are better than two if you want," He looked nervous, but I gave them a bright smile and just nodded my head.

"My stuff is all packed in the backseat, boys,"

~0~

We were leaning on the hood of the car, a plane passing overhead, Dean typing in his dad's number. "This doesn't make any sense man, I've called dad's number like 50 times, it's been out of service," Sam told Dean adamantly. Dean finished dialing and put the device to his ear. Dean leaned toward us so we could hear the voicemail.

This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179.

He can help.

Sam stood and walked toward the passenger seat of the car, throwing the door open angrily. Dean and I exchanged glances, and we both walked to our doors respectively, getting into the car.

And with all of us thinking about similar but separate problems, we drove away, onto the next case.

~0~

 **Well, what did you guys think? Good, bad, awful? Please tell me what you thought!**

 **(really though, reviews really help me get motivated to write more.)**

 **I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **DFTBA!**

 **-Katie**


End file.
